Rebirth Renaissance
by Miko-Tenshi
Summary: L'histoire prend place juste après la fin de la série : Shinji, seul avec ses pensées, regrette l'absence de son Ange. Nouveau : chapitres 2 et 3 !
1. Prologue

**Rebirth (Renaissance)**

Auteur : Miko-Tenshi

Source : Neon Genesis Evangélion.

Genre : Continuation, romance yaoi.

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Evangélion ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont les propriété de Y.Sadamoto et du studio Gainax !

Note : Cette fic commence juste après la fin de la série et ne prend pas en compte le film (End of Evangelion), il vaut mieux avoir vu toute la série pour comprendre ce qui se passe et surtout le dernier épisode ! C'est ma première fic sur Evangélion et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Prologue :**

Assis sur la plage, Shinji contemplait l'immense lac qui s'étendait devant lui. Une étendue d'eau calme, immobile, morte. Seule la brise faisait bouger sa surface en de petites vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur le sable et les débris qui dépassaient de l'eau. Cette brise légère qui faisait doucement voler les courtes mèches de cheveux bruns de Shinji dont le regard restait fixé sur ce lac rouge. Rouge comme le sang, rouge comme l'Eva-02 d'Asuka, rouge comme les yeux de Rei Ayanami et rouge comme les yeux de ......

Shinji détourna le regard, quoi qu'il fasse il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, ses pensées revenaient toujours à une seule et même personne. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie et c'était pour cela qu'il était revenu ici, là où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.

A ce souvenir, il sentit sa gorge se nouer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais il ne devait pas pleurer, il ne voulait plus se montrer faible. Et puis il n'aurait pas dû être triste en ce moment, il avait plus de raisons de se réjouir. Il avait enfin réussit à s'accepter lui-même, tel qu'il était, à accepter ses propres défauts. La menace des anges était à présent écartée et ils avaient put éviter le 3ème impact tant redouté. Il n'aurait plus jamais à piloter son Éva. Il devrait plutôt être heureux, ils l'avaient tous félicité, même son père qui pour une fois ne l'avait pas rejeté, même Asuka qui s'était montrée gentille et bienveillante envers lui et même Rei qui était redevenue comme avant qu'elle ne meure lors du combat contre le 16ème ange et qu'un de ses clones sans émotions ne la remplace. Ils lui avaient tous sourit. Ses trois camarades de classes Toji, Hikari et Kensuke étaient revenus et puis, il ne savait pas par quel miracle mais Ryoji et sa mère Yui, qui pourtant étaient tout les deux morts étaient également revenus, comme ressuscités et bien là, vivants.

Toutes les personnes qui comptaient dans sa vie étaient là dans ce monde où il avait choisit de rester.

Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là lui aussi ? Pourquoi est-ce que la seule personne qui le comprenait vraiment, la seule personne qui lui ait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait, la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, pourquoi était-ce la seule qui n'était pas revenue près de lui ? Était-ce parce que ce n'était pas vraiment un être humain mais un ange, un ennemi ? Parce qu'il lui avait dit ne plus vouloir vivre ? Ou bien parce que c'était lui, Shinji, qui l'avait tué de ses propres mains ?

Shinji se recroquevilla, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, nouant ses bras autour et posant sa tête dessus, cachant son visage et laissant libre court à ses larmes et à sa tristesse.

"Kaoru ... pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé ... pourquoi est-ce que tu n'est pas là avec moi ...... pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de te tuer ? ... Pourquoi Kaoru ......... pourquoi ............."

Les oncles de ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de ses jambes à travers son pantalon noir et ses sanglots redoublèrent rendant ses paroles presque incompréhensibles.

"Pourquoi ... tu n'es pas ... resté avec moi ... alors que tu m'as dit ...... que tu m'aimait ? ...... moi aussi ... je t'aime ... Kaoru ...... et ... je me sens si seul sans toi ..."

Répétant inlassablement pourquoi et pourquoi, Shinji n'entendit pas tout de suite le bruit des pas qui se rapprochaient lentement de lui mais lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il ne bougea pas pour autant, il voulait être seul et que personne ne le dérange. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus et Shinji sourit tristement, ses pas lui rappelaient quelqu'un, le même bruit, la même démarche calme et tranquille. Il enfouit un peu plus son visage entre ses genoux et mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, il ne voulait plus entendre ça, c'était trop dur pour lui.

Il sentit soudain une main fine se poser doucement sur son épaule et il se figea. Puis il entendit vaguement une voix calme l'appeler par son prénom. Il ne bougea pas, cette voix aussi lui rappelait la même personne mais il ne voulait pas y croire.

Il sentit un déplacement d'air et entendit un bruissement de vêtement, lui faisant comprendre que la personne venait de s'accroupir devant lui, et la voix familière se fit à nouveau entendre, l'appelant doucement :

"Shinji ?"

"Ce n'est pas possible."murmura Shinji, essayant de s'en convaincre lui-même. "Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est qu'un rêve."

"Shinji, c'est moi."

La main bougea et vînt de perdre dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement. Ce n'est qu'à ce contact que Shinji se souvint de son refrain : il ne devait plus fuir ! Lentement il ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête, faisant face à la personne devant lui. Des cheveux plus longs, plus ébouriffés que les siens et d'un gris argenté, un visage fin et une peau très pale, de magnifiques yeux rouges qui le regardaient avec tendresse et un beau sourire, si doux et si sincère.

"Kaoru ...

-Oui, Shinji, c'est moi." répondit simplement le garçon albinos, sa main venant caresser la joue humide du brun.

Shinji sentit à nouveau ses yeux s'emplir de larmes avant qu'il ne se jette dans les bras de Kaoru.

"Kaoru !"

Celui-ci se retrouva allongé sur le dos sur le sable, un Shinji étendu sur lui, le serrant désespérément dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse d'un seul coup. Le visage du brun était enfouit dans son cou et il sentait ses larmes contre sa peau. Kaoru referma ses bras autour de Shinji et passa sa main dans son dos, essayant de le calmer et de le rassurer.

"Kaoru, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Pourquoi, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ?

-Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul, Shinji. Nous resterons ensemble à partir de maintenant.

-Ne me laisse plus, s'il-te-plait ... ne me laisse plus ...

-Je te le promets Shinji, je restera avec toi."

Les pleurs de Shinji se calmèrent peu à peu et quand il se rendit compte dans quelle position ils se trouvaient, il se releva, les joues en feu et craignant d'avoir gêné son ami. Il tendit la main à Kaoru pour l'aider à se relever à son tour.

"Je ... excuse-moi." Il baissa la tête, un peu honteux de son comportement.

Kaoru sourit, Shinji était si mignon lorsqu'il rougissait ainsi. Il se rapprocha de Shinji et lui releva la tête :

"Shinji, c'est pour toi que je suis revenu. Je t'ai entendu de là où j'étais, j'ai entendu que tu m'appelais alors je suis venu pour rester avec toi.

-Tu es revenu pour moi ?"

Kaoru acquiesça : "Oui, ne t'avais-je pas dit que nous étions fait pour nous rencontrer tout les deux ?"

Shinji sourit, il se souvenait parfaitement de ces mots, c'était bien le Kaoru qu'il connaissait qui se trouvait devant lui, il était bien là, réel et vivant ! Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux. Kaoru s'inquiéta, il ne comprenait pas :

"Shinji, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Ca ne te fait pas plaisir que je sois revenu ?

-Si, au contraire. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là !" s'empressa de démentir le brun. "En fait, ce sont des larmes de joie."

Le garçon aux cheveux gris s'avança encore plus près et essuya doucement de ses doigts fins les larmes sur les joues empourprées de Shinji. Il ne comprenait pas encore très bien les sentiments et les réactions des Lilins mais lorsqu'il avait entendu Shinji l'appeler, lorsqu'il avait entendu son désespoir et son amour alors il n'avait pas hésiter et était venu rejoindre cet être pur et étrange mais qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Shinji se noya dans le rouge intense des yeux de Kaoru et il sentit un souffle chaud sur ses lèvres lorsque ce dernier murmura :

"Je peux t'embrasser ?"

Le brun acquiesça et vit le visage de Kaoru se rapprocher du sien. Il ferma les yeux et sentit deux lèvres douces et chaudes se poser délicatement sur les siennes, se limitant à ce simple contact, Kaoru savait que Shinji n'était pas prêt à aller plus loin. Le garçon albinos s'écarta doucement et Shinji garda les yeux clos un moment, enregistrant dans un coin de son esprit la sensation agréable qu'il avait éprouvée à ce contact. Beaucoup plus agréable que la fois où lui et Asuka s'étaient embrasés, pensa-t-il, surtout si on considérait le fait qu'elle lui avait pincé le nez sous prétexte que son souffle la chatouillait et l'empêchant ainsi de respirer pendant de longues minutes. Mais ce baiser-là n'avait rien de comparable avec celui de la rousse, cette fois-ci il ne s'agissait pas de relever un défit mais de partager un moment tendre et unique avec la personne qu'il aimait.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et rougit à nouveau devant l'intensité du regard de Kaoru, apparemment celui-ci aussi avait apprécié ce baiser.

"Bien, euh ... qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ? Tu veux aller quelque part ?" demanda-t-il, espérant détourner l'attention sur autre chose.

"Ce que tu voudra, du moment que je peux rester avec toi."

Shinji réfléchit, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin retrouvé son amour.

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai seulement envie d'être avec toi et puis ... je ne sais pas si je dois rentrer chez Misato, je ne veux pas la déranger, elle a déjà fait beaucoup pour moi et, maintenant que ma mère est revenue peut-être devrais-je retourner avec mes parents mais ... je ne suis pas prêt à affronter de nouveau mon père ...

-Penses-tu vraiment que le major Katsuragi ne voudra plus que tu vives chez elle ?

-Non mais ... en fait je ne sais plus trop où aller ...

-Alors restons ici pour l'instant." Kaoru s'assit sur le sable et fit signe à Shinji d'en faire autant avant de s'allonger sur le dos les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Le brun le regarda un moment indécis puis finit par s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

"Tu ne veux pas t'allonger ?" demanda le garçon albinos.

"Euh ... si." balbutia Shinji, s'exécutant aussitôt.

Il s'entendit à côté de Kaoru et tourna la tête vers lui, observant le visage calme et souriant qui lui avait tant manqué. Sentant toute l'attention de Shinji sur lui, Kaoru se tourna à son tour vers lui et lui tendit les bras :

"Viens."

Le brun se blottit tout de suite contre son ami, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux, il se sentait si bien, comme si pour la première fois de sa vie il était enfin complet et comblé. La main de Kaoru se perdit dans ses courts cheveux noirs, les caressant doucement. Shinji aurait presque put s'endormir tant il était confortablement installé et détendu, mais une foule de questions lui venaient à l'esprit, l'empêchant d'être tout à fait tranquille et rassuré.

"Kaoru, comment as-tu fait pour revenir ? Je croyais que les Humains et les Anges ne pouvaient pas coexister sur Terre.

-C'est vrai, mais je ne suis plus tout à fait un Ange.

-Tu es devenu Humain ?

-Pas vraiment, en fait je me suis incarné dans le corps d'un Humain qui allait mourir et ce corps s'est transformé et a pris l'apparence que j'avais quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, celle que j'avais quand j'étais un Ange. Je peux donc à présent ressentir physiquement les mêmes choses qu'un être humain ordinaire mais mon esprit n'a pas changé."

Shinji sourit, c'était tant mieux, il aimait Kaoru tel qu'il était et ne voulait surtout pas qu'il change. Cependant, les autres ne réagiraient sans doute pas aussi bien que lui, pour eux Kaoru serait toujours un Ange, un ennemi. Il sentit son cœur se serrer d'angoisse, et s'ils lui demandaient encore de le tuer ? Et si Kaoru lui demandait à nouveau de le tuer ? Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre une nouvelle fois ...

"Kaoru, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de te tuer ?

-Parce qu'il le fallait, Shinji." répondit très sérieusement Kaoru. "Je te l'ai dis ce jour-là, l'un de nous deux devait mourir et je ne voulait surtout pas que ce soit toi, tu méritais de vivre. J'étais venu sur Terre pour retrouver Adam, le premier Ange, mais ce n'était pas lui mais Lilith qui était dans le Central Dogma. Alors ma quête n'avait plus aucun sens, moi je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre alors que toi tu avais encore toute la vie devant toi." Il relâcha Shinji et se tourna complètement vers lui pour lui faire face et poursuivit, le regardant dans les yeux : "Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai une raison de vivre et de rester ici sur Terre. Je veux être avec toi, et je ne te demanderai plus jamais de me tuer. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime ...

-Je le sais." répondit Kaoru avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Shinji en un doux et court baiser. Le brun y répondit, se détendant totalement, il était rassuré pour l'instant mais il savait que le plus dur resterait sûrement à venir.

Voilà, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Une suite est normalement prévue mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ce prologue avant de vous mettre la suite ! Merci. Miko-Tenshi.


	2. 1 Misato

**Rebirth (Renaissance)**

Auteur : Miko-Tenshi

Source : Neon Genesis Evangélion.

Genre : Continuation, romance yaoi.

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Evangélion ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont les propriété de Y.Sadamoto et du studio Gainax !

Note : Cette fic commence juste après la fin de la série et ne prend pas en compte le film (End of Evangelion), il vaut mieux avoir vu toute la série pour comprendre ce qui se passe et surtout le dernier épisode ! C'est ma première fic sur Evangélion et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Réponses aux reviews :

_Misao girl :_ Merci Misao, même si ça été long à venir bien sûr que je continue ! Je t'avais déjà envoyé y'a un moment le début de ce chap., je sais aps ce que tu en as pensé j'espère que la suite plaira ! A ! Biz.

_TanukiLychee :_ Merci beaucoup, tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir ! Personnellement, je n'ai pas de préférence à savoir qui domine dans le couple Shinji-Kaoru, c'est vrai que c'est souvent Kaoru dans les fics mais ça pourrai très bien être Shinji car il est parfois très timide et parfois assez entreprenant dans la série (épisode 9 où il essaye d'embrasser Asuka qui dort !).

_Loulou :_ Kikou ma puce ! T'inquiète, les g-boys resteront mon premier amour en animé ! Merci, a ! Bisous !

_Lisa-Marie (DarkLiLi x.x) :_ Oui, c'est vrai qu'on est pas beaucoup à aimer ce couple, enfin en lisant les reviews je me suis dit qu'il y avait quand même de l'espoir à ce niveau là ! Merci !

_Shina :_ Merci pour ton message, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! Bye ! Biz.

_Taku Cmoi :_ Merci, contente que ça te plaise !

_Maliciah :_ Merci. T'inquiète, maintenant que je l'ai résuscité j'ai pas l'intention de le tuer encore ! Et puis sont Shinji le protègera, faut pas l'énerver ! lol

_YukiruX :_ Ah non c'est trop triste les fics où Kaoru reste mort ! Je voulais que ça change un peu ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Chapitre 1 : Misato.**

"Mais enfin où est passé ce crétin de Shinji ?

Apparemment, il a filé en douce." répondit Misato à une Asuka exaspérée.

"C'est un cas désespéré ce mec, moi je te le dis !

N'exagère pas Asuka, il avait sûrement besoin de se retrouver un peu seul avec lui-même après tout ce qui s'est passé." répliqua calmement Ryoji.

"Mademoiselle Katsuragi ?"

Misato se tourna vers la mère de Shinji : "Oui ?

Excusez-moi mais pourrais-je vous demander un service ? Pourriez-vous veiller encore un peu sur Shinji, le temps que mon mari et moi mettions les choses au point entre nous. Nous avons pas mal de choses à nous dire et puis ... je ne pense pas que Shinji soit encore prêt à venir à nous.

Soyez tranquille, ça ne me dérange pas du tout." répondit Misato avec un grand sourire.

Yui rejoignit son mari qui attendait un peu plus loin et ils partirent de leur côté. Il ne restait plus que Misato, Asuka, Ryoji et Rei, tous les autres étaient déjà partis, chacun rentrant chez lui comme le jour commençait à décliner.

"Je commence à m'inquiéter pour Shinji, ça fait un moment qu'il a disparut." dit la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves.

"Ahh, ça c'est ton instinct maternel qui se réveille." soupira Ryoji avec un sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à Misato :

"Oh toi, la ferme !

J'ai vu Ikari partir tout-à-l'heure, il avait l'air triste." dit calmement Rei mais avec une petite lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

Et voilà ! Il est encore parti se morfondre tout seul dans son coin !

Asuka ..." soupira Misato, "Bon, je vais aller le chercher ! Ryoji, est-ce que tu pourrais raccompagner Asuka à mon appartement et Rei chez elle ?"

Bien sûr, pas de ...

Oh Ryoji, emmène-moi plutôt chez toi ! S'il-te-plait ! On dépose la poupée chez elle au passage et voilà !" dit Asuka en se pendant à son bras.

"Mais, Asuka je ...

Très bonne idée Asuka !" s'empressa de le couper Misato. "Comme ça je pourrais discuter de tout ça avec Shinji.", tout en se disant à elle-même : 'Comme ça je passerai une soirée au calme !'

Ryoji tenta à nouveau de protester mais il dû s'incliner devant l'insistance combinée de Misato et Asuka. La rousse le tira par le bras jusqu'à sa voiture et Rei les suivit juste après avoir dit à Misato :

"J'espère que tout ira bien pour Ikari."

Misato ne savait pas trop où Shinji avait pu aller, elle monta dans sa voiture et parcourut un peu au hasard la ville, se rendit là où elle avait une fois emmené Shinji pour admirer la ville. Puis se souvint de cette plage près de la Nerv où elle avait retrouvé Shinji après la mort du dernier ange et décida d'y aller.  
Arrivée là-bas, elle descendit de voiture et avança sur la plage, cherchant des yeux le garçon brun. Mais lorsqu'enfin elle l'aperçut, elle se figea. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement la personne qui était avec lui : Kaoru Nagisa, le dix-septième Ange !

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?" murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. "C'est impossible, je croyais qu'il était mort ... Je réfléchirai à ça plus tard, pour l'instant, Shinji est en danger !"

"SHINJI !" cria-t-elle, s'avançant jusqu'à eux d'un pas pressé et elle sortit son revolver du holster sous sa veste.

"Misato ?" En la voyant arriver, Shinji tourna un visage surpris dans sa direction et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue du revolver.

L'Ange lui ne cilla même pas lorsque la jeune femme braqua son arme sur lui tout en restant à une distance respectable des deux garçons.

"Écarte-toi de lui, l'Ange." dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait menaçant malgré sa peur. "Shinji, viens ici, dépêche-toi.

Misato, qu'est-ce que vous faites !

Écarte-toi de lui, Shinji ! C'est un Ange, tu le sais bien, il est dangereux !

Non, vous vous trompez, écoutez Kaoru n'est pas ...

Éloigne-toi, Shinji !" Elle cria, commençant à perdre patience.

Le petit brun semblait perdu. L'Ange posa un instant sa main sur le bras de l'autre garçon puis fit un pas en avant vers elle : "Melle Katsuragi ...

Ne t'approche pas de moi !" le menaça-t-elle froidement avant de retirer d'un geste tremblant la sécurité de son arme pour appuyer ses dires.

"Misato, je vous en prie, calmez-vous !" cria Shinji désespéré et paniqué face au comportement de la jeune femme.

"Fais ce que je te dis Shinji, éloigne-toi de lui !

NON !" Et là, Shinji fit une chose à laquelle ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il se mit devant l'Ange, écartant les bras pour le protéger de son corps. Et elle ne lui avait jamais vu un air aussi sérieux et déterminé. "Non Misato ! Et vous allez m'écouter maintenant !"

Elle abaissa son arme, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas tirer sur Shinji. A présent c'était elle qui était perdue : "Mais, Shinji ... c'est un Ange ...

Non, Kaoru n'est plus un Ange.

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, c'est impossible !

Si, il me l'a dit. Kaoru s'est réincarné dans le corps d'un être humain qui allait mourir et il a repris l'apparence qu'il avait lorsque je l'ai rencontré.

C'est exact, Melle Katsuragi." ajouta le garçon aux cheveux argent, la regardant par-dessus l'épaule du brun. "Je suis maintenant un être humain comme vous et Shinji."

Mais sa peur des Anges aidant, Misato restait septique : "Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Si ce n'est pas pour terminer ce que tu n'as pas pu finir la dernière fois et tous nous détruire, alors pourquoi es-tu revenu !

C'est pour Shinji que je suis revenu, pour être avec lui." Kaoru noua ses bras autour de la taille de Shinji et se serra contre son dos, le faisant légèrement rougir.

"Shinji ...?" bredouilla la jeune femme, complètement perdue.

"C'est la vérité Misato, Kaoru est revenu pour moi parce que ... je l'aime." Il lança un regard tellement rempli d'amour et de confiance à l'autre garçon que Misato ne douta une seconde de ses paroles. Puis il tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers elle et dit d'un ton très déterminé : "Et je ne laisserai plus rien ni personne nous séparer !"

"Si ça peut vous rassurer Melle Katsuragi, je suis prêt à me soumettre à tout les tests que vous voudrez pour vous prouvez que je ne suis plus un Ange et que je ne vous veux aucun mal." ajouta Kaoru, se détachant doucement de Shinji pour venir se placer à son côté.

Misato soupira et rangea son arme dans son holster : "De toutes façons, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Très bien, je veux bien faire un essai mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je te fais confiance." avertit-elle fixant Kaoru.

Shinji échangea un sourire avec Kaoru : "Merci Misato !

Ouai ouai je sais, je suis trop gentille." ironisa-t-elle. "Bon, allé viens, j'ai promis à ta mère de veiller sur toi."

Shinji semblait hésiter, il jeta un regard à Kaoru et elle comprit où était le problème : "Je suppose que tu veux qu'il vienne avec nous ?

Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

Oh, je ne suis plus à ça près et puis je te l'ai dit, j'ai décidé de laisser une chance à ton copain, mais c'est uniquement pour toi que je fais ça Shinji."

Ce dernier eut un sourire soulagé : "Merci encore Misato !

Je vous remercie Melle Katsuragi." ajouta poliment l'autre garçon.

"Bon alors venez."

Dans la voiture, tout en conduisant pour rentrer à son appartement, la jeune femme jeta un oeil dans oeil rétroviseur aux deux garçons assis à l'arrière, côte à côte mais sans se toucher. Shinji semblait comme à son habitude plongé dans ses pensées, regardant dehors tandis que l'Ange lui ne lâchait pas Shinji des yeux, le regardant avec une telle tendresse que Misato en eut le coeur serré.

'Il a l'air sincère mais qui sait s'il ne fait pas semblant pour tous nous tromper encore une fois ?"

Lorsqu'elle les observa à nouveau, elle vit Kaoru poser sa main sur celle de Shinji, qui sursauta avant de sourire à son ami. Le petit brun tourna soudain la tête dans sa direction à elle et leur regards se croissèrent quelques secondes dans le rétroviseur. Elle détourna vite les yeux, honteuse d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Puis elle se reconcentra sur la route et accéléra, pressée de rentrer chez elle.

'Heureusement qu'Asuka est chez Ryoji.' pensa-t-elle avec soulagement. 'Je n'ose imaginer la tête qu'elle va faire en voyant Shinji avec quelqu'un, surtout un garçon et qui plus est un Ange ! Enfin, elle ne sait pas que c'est un Ange, elle ne l'a jamais rencontré et il vaudrait mieux ne pas lui dire, en tout cas pour l'instant ...' Elle soupira : 'Toute cette histoire nous promet pas mal de complications, enfin on verra ...'

Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, après ce qui avait semblé une éternité à Misato tant le silence durant le trajet avait été pesant, la jeune femme demanda à Shinji :

"Shinji, est-ce que je pourrai te parler seul à seul ?

Oui, euh ... Kaoru, tu veux bien m'attendre un moment ?

Bien sûr.

Euh viens, je vais te montrer où est ma chambre ..."

Elle les regarda s'éloigner en direction de la chambre de Shinji, échanger quelques quelques mots qu'elle n'entendit pas, avant que Kaoru ne rentre à l'intérieur puis referme la porte coulissante.

Shinji revînt vers elle et ils s'installèrent face à face à la table basse du salon.

"Shinji ... tu es vraiement sûr qu'il ...

Oui Misato, je suis certain que Kaoru ne me ment pas."

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, destabillisée par l'inhabituelle assurance du garçon. Décidément, il avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il avait décidé de s'accepter enfin tel qu'il était.

"Je sais à quel point tu étais triste et tu te sentais coupable après sa mort et je ne doute pas de tes sentiments, même si je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. En fait, je pensais plutôt que Asuka et toi, ou même avec Rei mais ... tu comprends, ce n'est pas facile pour nous de ... enfin vous êtes tout les deux des garçons et ce n'est pas que ... mais ...

Je comprends que ça puisse vous déranger de nous voir ensemble et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous imposer ça ici si ...

Non, non ! Shinji, ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange !" S'empressa-t-elle de démentir en voyant l'expression peinée sur le visage du garçon. "Excuses-moi, je me suis mal exprimée, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que ... c'est si inattendu." Elle se gratta la tête, gênée. "Shinji, si vous vous aimez vraiment tout les deux alors je n'ai rien contre votre relation ! J'espère seulement que tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas lui faire confiance aussi facilement. Et même si tout ce qu'il t'a dit est vrai, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il était un Ange !

Je sais Misato ... mais ça ne changera rien à ce que je ressens pour lui."

Voyant qu'il était inutile d'insister sur ce point, la jeune femme passa à autre chose :

"Et, que compte-tu faire au sujet de tes parents ?"

Shinji baissa la tête, plus aussi sûr de lui-même : "Je ne sais pas encore. Je suis heureux que ma mère soit revenue mais mon père ... pour le meoment je ne sens pas prêt à lui pardonner."

Misato acquiesça, elle était sûrement la mieux placée pour comprendre ce que Shinji ressentait, elle-même n'avait pas encore pardonné à son propre père.

Le jeune homme releva la tête : "Je suis fatigué, est-ce qu'on pourrait remettre ça à plus tard Misato ?

Oui, bien sûr, mais réflèchis s'y."

Il hocha la tête et se leva, commençant à partir lorsqu'elle le rappella : "Shinji ?

Oui ?

N'oublie pas, tu sera toujours le bienvenu ici.

Merci Misato, je ne l'oublierai pas." dit-il avec un lèger sourire avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

La jeune femme soupira : 'Décidément, je suis pas douée avec les gosses !'

Elle alla dans sa chambre enfiler une tenue plus décontractée que son uniforme, prit une bière dans le frigo et s'installa devant la télé, tentant pour le moment d'oublier un peu tout ça et de se changer les idées.

Shinji se faufilla avec soulagement dans sa chambre. Seule la lampe de chevet étati allumée et Kaoru l'attendait, tranquillement assit sur son lit. Lorsque Kaoru murmura doucement son prénom, Shinji se sentit tout de suite mieux, la présence de l'autre garçon avait le don de l'apaiser comme si un poids immense se retirait de ses épaules. Il s'assit à côté de lui et sa main chercha automatiquement la sienne, il avait besoin de le toucher, de s'assurer qu'il était bien là, que tout ceci n'était pas un simple rêve.

"Ca s'est bien passé avec Melle Katsuragi ?"

Il hocha juste la tête, sa conversation avec Misato lui revenant à l'esprit.

"Si tu veux en parler je t'écoute, sinon je ne t'oblige pas."

Contrairement aux autres, Kaoru n'essayait jamais de le forcer à lui parler, il savait que les choses devaient venir de Shinji lui-même pour qu'il ne se bloque pas. Et c'étati en partie pour cela qu'il lui était plus facile de se confier à lui :

"Elle m'a fait comprendre que ça ne la dérangeait pas que je sois amoureux d'un autre garçon, même si elle se méfie toujours de toi.

C'est normal, après tout j'étais un Ange. Avec le temps elle comprendra.

J'espère. Elle m'a dit aussi que je serait oujours le bienvenu ici. Avant je pensais qu'elle faisait ça uniquement parce que j'étais le pilote de l'Eva-01, mais maintenant je commence à croire que ce n'était pas la seule raison ...

A ton avis, pourquoi Melle Katsuragi t'a-t-elle gardé chez elle ?

Elle ne voulait pas que je me retrouve tout seul à la Nerv comme Rei, et comme elle aussi elle devait se sentir seule ...

Moi je pense qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi, regarde la façon dont elle a réagit tout à l'heure sur la plage, elle avait vraiment peur pour toi.

Tu crois vraiment ?"

Shinji sourit en voyant Kaoru acquiesçer puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Kaoru passa doucement ses doigts dans les courts cheveux bruns et Shinji ferma les yeux, faitigué par cette journée riche en émotions. Le garçon albinos le laissa se reposer sur lui un moment avant de chuchoter : "On devrait dormir, tu es fatigué."

Le brun rouvrit les yeux et fixa son lit : "C'est un peu petit pour nous deux.

C'est ton lit, je vais dormir par terre.

Non, j'ai une autre idée."

Il se leva et tira un autre matelas du placard, puis des couvertures et des oreillers. Il colla les deux matelas ensemble et se tourna vers Kaoru, se demandant un peu gêné si ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'ile dorment ensemble. Mais Kaoru se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire qui le rassura tout de suite.

"Je vais te prêter quelque chose pour dormir." Il sortit un short et un tee-shirt de ses affaires. "Ca risque d'être un peu court pour toi.

Ce n'est pas grave, merci." Kaoru prit les vêtements et commença à se déshabiller devant Shinji. Ce dernier se détourna par réflexe, le visage rouge écarlate. Même s'il avait déjà vu son ami complètement nu et que ça ne l'avait pas gêné à ce moment-là, cette fois-ci c'était différent, peut-être parce que maintenant il étati son "petit ami".

"Ca y est, j'ai fini." dit Kaoru d'un ton amusé. 'Il est si timide.'

Le brun attrapa son pyjama et le voyant hésiter, l'aute garçon ajouta tout en détournant la tête : "Je ne regarderai pas, promis."

Rapidement, Shinji se changea et se glissa dans les couvertures, vite rejoint par Kaoru. Il se blottit contre lui, n'espèrant qu'une seule chose : qu'il ne rêvait pas et que demain matin à son réveil, Kaoru soit toujours là avec lui.

_A suivre ..._

**Note : **Voili voilou, le premier chapitre est finit, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Désolée s'il a été long à venir, ça fait un mois que je l'ai finit mais j'ai eu des petits problèmes avec mon nouvel ordi et j'ai dû tout recopier ! A plus ! Miko-Tenshi.


	3. 2 Asuka I

**Important : **Je cherche quelqu'un pour relire et corriger ces deux chapitres et les prochains. Si vous êtes intéressé, envoyez-moi un mail (grâce au lien sur mon profil). Je cherche une personne qui connaisse bien l'univers d'Evangélion, qui soit doué en orthographe et grammaire, et qui n'hésiterait pas à me dire si les personnages ou les situations ne sont pas crédibles par rapport à l'anime d'origine.

Merci d'avance et à bientôt !

Miko

**Rebirth (Renaissance)**

Auteur : Miko-Tenshi

Source : Neon Genesis Evangélion.

Genre : Continuation, romance yaoi.

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Evangélion ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont les propriété de Y. Sadamoto et du studio Gainax !

Note : Cette fic commence juste après la fin de la série et ne prend pas en compte le film (End of Evangelion), il vaut mieux avoir vu toute la série pour comprendre ce qui se passe et surtout le dernier épisode ! C'est ma première fic sur Evangélion et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Chapitre 2 : ****Asuka.**

Ce matin-là, Shinji prenait son petit-déjeuner, engloutissant les toasts joyeusement éjectés par le vieux grille-pain. À ses pieds, Pen-Pen dégustait aussi son repas, lorsque Misato débarqua dans la cuisine. Comme d'habitude, uniquement vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur très courts, encore à moitié endormie, les cheveux ébouriffés, tentant d'une main de cacher un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se grattant le ventre de l'autre.

Shinji ne dit rien, découragé. Il savait maintenant avec l'habitude, qu'il était inutile de lui dire quoi que ce soit temps qu'elle n'était pas complètement réveillée, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

D'un pas traînant, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le frigo pour effectuer son rituel du matin. Elle en sortit une bière, la décapsula et la vida d'un trait avant de pousser son habituel cri de bonheur :

« AHHHH ...... je ne connais rien de meilleur le matin pour bien démarrer la journée !!! »

Shinji soupira : « Elle ne changera jamais ... »

Bref, un matin comme les autres dans l'appartement du major Misato Katsuragi, enfin presque... si ce n'était la présence d'un autre garçon assis à côté de Shinji, dévisageant la jeune femme avec un mélange d'étonnement, de curiosité et aussi d'amusement. Shinji se pencha sur son petit ami : « Je suis désolé, elle fait toujours ça le matin.

Ça ne me dérange pas…

Bonjour les garçons !!! » s'exclama Misato en reposant bruyamment sa cannette de bière vide sur la table et se rendant enfin compte qu'il y avait deux adolescents et un pingouin en face d'elle.

« Bonjour Melle Katsuragi. » Kaoru sourit mais Shinji, lui, semblait désespéré :

« Vous pourriez faire un effort et vous tenir un peu mieux quand il y a du monde …

Ohh, ne sois pas aussi rabat-joie dès le matin, mon petit Shinji. » dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Et comme ton copain va rester ici avec nous, autant qu'il s'habitue tout de suite à mes manières !

Vos mauvaises manières, vous voulez dire.

Mouais. » Elle eut un sourire un peu crispé mais ne releva pas. Elle préféra passer à autre chose : « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire tout les deux aujourd'hui ?

Euh, je ne sais pas … qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Kaoru ?

Ce qui te plaira. »

Misato sourit en voyant la réaction de Shinji : « Ohh il rougit, c'est mignon ! »

« Misato… » protesta faiblement Shinji, rouge de honte cette fois.

« Tu pourrais lui montrer la ville, je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas eu le temps avant de… enfin la dernière fois. » Elle se rattrapa in extremis, un sourire embarrassé aux lèvres.

Shinji baissa la tête, son visage affichait un air peiné. La jeune femme s'en voulut et ajouta pour faire oublier sa bévue : « Faites comme font tous les ados, allez au cinéma, dans une salle d'arcanes, faire les boutiques, … »

Kaoru se pencha sur Shinji et lui dit doucement : « Faisons ça, Shinji. »

Le garçon brun hocha la tête et se tourna vers sa tutrice. « Ok, merci Misato. »

« Bon, je vais me doucher, je bosse aujourd'hui ! », et elle se leva aussitôt en direction de la salle de bain.

Finalement le comportement de Misato n'était pas si normal que ça, se dit Shinji, depuis quand travaillait-elle le dimanche et depuis quand était-elle si enthousiaste à cette idée ?! Il fronça les sourcils en la suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'autre pièce.

Ce fut la voix de Kaoru qui le ramena sur terre. « Shinji ? »

Il se tourna vers lui. Son ami se rapprocha jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« J'attendais qu'elle parte pour t'embrasser. » avoua-t-il avec sa franchise et son sourire habituels.

Shinji hésitait encore entre être heureux ou être gêné. « Finissons notre petit déjeuner. » dit-il le plus sérieusement possible en détournant le visage et il s'attaqua de nouveau à sa tartine.

Kaoru suivit son exemple mais non sans remarquer avec satisfaction le petit sourire idiot qui ornait à présent le visage de l'autre garçon.

***

Les deux adolescents marchaient tranquillement dans les rues de Tokyo-3. La ville était calme mais, la menace des anges n'existant plus, les habitants qui l'avait quittée commençaient progressivement à revenir occuper leurs anciens logements. Shinji et Kaoru croisèrent quelques familles en plein réaménagement ou parfois des petits groupes d'amis qui se baladaient comme eux dans la ville.

« J'admire la capacité d'adaptation des Lilins. Malgré toutes les épreuves, ils ne perdent pas espoir et recommencent à chaque fois. »

« Oui, mais il y a encore beaucoup de commerces qui sont fermés. » dit Shinji d'un air contrarié. Ils étaient déjà passés devant deux cinémas fermés et se dirigeaient vers un troisième avec peu d'espoir de le trouver ouvert. Il se tourna vers son petit ami. « Au fait tu es un Lilin maintenant toi aussi. »

« C'est vrai. » Il sourit à Shinji et se rapprocha de lui. « Et je m'adapte. »

Shinji sursauta lorsque la main de Kaoru saisit la sienne. Il s'arrêta sur le coup, devint tout rouge et bégaya, très embarrasé : « Ka… Kaoru, qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je m'adapte. » répondit-il en désignant un garçon et une fille en face d'eux qui se tenaient également par la main. « Ce n'est pas ce que font les gens qui s'aime ? »

« Si, mais… » Shinji se sentit encore plus gêné par le regard interloqué du jeune couple lorsqu'ils se croisèrent. « C'est un garçon avec une fille… nous nous sommes deux garçons et… »

« Eux ils peuvent et pas nous ? Parce que nous sommes du même sexe ? »

« C'est juste que… deux garçons ensemble, ce n'est pas très bien vu. » conclut Shinji, toujours mal-à-l'aise.

« Shinji, tu accorde toujours trop d'importance à ce que pense les autres de toi. Je croyais que tu avais décidé de changer et d'aller de l'avant ? »

« Oui », confirma d'un ton résolu Shinji en regardant Kaoru dans les yeux. « Mais je ne veux pas qu'on nous méprise ou qu'on nous insulte parce qu'on est ensemble. »

« Je comprend. » Il relâcha la main de Shinji mais sourit pour le rassurer, Kaoru n'était pas fâché, juste un peu déçu. « On y va ? »

Le brun hocha la tête et ils allaient reprendre leur marche.

Heureusement pour eux, le troisième cinéma, plus petit que les précédents, était ouvert. Quelques personnes, surtout des adolescents faisaient la queue devant la billetterie. Ils n'eurent même pas à faire un choix de film, un seul était projeté : un film d'aventure qui devait dater d'avant le Second impact. Au moins, ils échappaient à un énième documentaire sur la dite catastrophe.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dans la salle, tout en haut, pour qu'il n'y ait personne dernière eux, Shinji se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du cinéma dans lequel il s'était réfugié lors de sa fugue. Il faisait nuit cette fois-là et son esprit était trop embué pour faire attention au nom ou à la devanture du cinéma, mais à présent il se rappelait de la disposition de la salle, des vieux sièges rouges…

Il se souvint aussi que ce jour-là, un petit couple était assis plusieurs rangées devant lui et qu'il les avait regardés s'embrasser et rire ensemble avec une pointe d'envie. Il aurait aimer avoir quelque un auprès de lui, une petite amie à embrasser et câliner… il s'était senti si seul à ce moment-là. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être ici, dans ce même cinéma, aujourd'hui et il aurait encore moins pensé y être avec son 'petit ami'. Un petit ami, bien vivant à ses côtés et il en remerciait tous les dieux pouvant exister.

Il observa Kaoru qui regardait le film et dont le visage était éclairé par la lumière se reflétant sur l'écran géant. Comme il aimait ce visage pâle et doux, son air calme, ses cheveux gris ébouriffés, ses yeux rouges sang qui le regardait d'habitude avec une telle intensité, comme s'il lisait tout au fond de son âme, comme s'il devinait toutes ses pensées, ses envies, ses désirs… comme quand il l'embrassait.

Shinji se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux noirs et se força à calmer les battements de son cœur.

Son regard tomba sur la main de Kaoru posée sur l'accoudoir entre eux deux. Il repensa à cette même main dans la sienne alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux dans la rue. Il s'était sentit affreusement coupable d'avoir fait de la peine à son ami en refusant qu'ils se tiennent la main devant tout le monde. Il avait déjà du mal à être intime avec Kaoru devant Misato, mais devant des inconnus qui allaient les regarder de travers, il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça, même s'il aurait été ravis de pouvoir le faire… pouvoir montrer à Kaoru combien il l'aimait.

Les yeux de Shinji revinrent se poser sur la main de Kaoru. 'Mais il n'est pas trop tard' se dit-il. D'un geste résolu, il posa sa main sur celle de l'autre garçon.

Surpris par ce contact soudain, Kaoru se tourna vers son petit ami. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel Shinji se contenta de répondre avec un petit sourire. Le garçon aux yeux rouges le lui rendit et fut encore plus agréablement surpris lorsque le brun entrelaça tendrement leurs doigts ensemble avant de se concentrer sur l'écran. La main de Shinji était douce et chaude contre la sienne, et elle tremblait légèrement aussi, montrant qu'il était un peu nerveux. 'Adorable' pensa Kaoru.

Passé le moment de douce euphorie, Shinji ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil inquiet aux autres personnes qui occupaient la salle devant eux. 'Et si quelque un se retourne et nous voit ? Non, il fait trop sombre… Oui mais si l'écran devient d'un coup plus lumineux, je sais pas s'il y a une explosion dans le film ou un truc dans le genre, et qu'une personne se retourne à ce moment-là ?!' Inconsciemment, il serra plus fort la main de Kaoru.

Ayant remarqué son petit manège, Kaoru se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille : « Calme-toi, on ne nous verra pas, il y a personne d'assis à moins de quatre rangées de nous et nous sommes trop haut pour que quiconque voit nos mains. »

« Ah, je suis désolé, Kaoru. » répondit Shinji gêné d'avoir été si facilement démasqué. « Je voulais juste… » il hésita à continuer.

« Oui ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude te faire ce genre de choses, être si proche d'une autre personne, la toucher… et l'idée que quelque nous voit m'angoisse un peu mais je voulais le faire, je voulais juste tenir ta main pour te montrer que je t'aime… ».

« Merci. » dit sincèrement Kaoru, il était conscient des efforts que faisait Shinji pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Oubliant sa réserve habituelle et les éventuels regards alentours, le brun se rapprocha de son petit ami et l'embrassa. C'était la première fois que le geste venait de lui, jusqu'ici s'était toujours Kaoru qui initiait leurs baisers. Mais après les derniers mots du garçon, Shinji en avait eu tellement envie qu'il n'avait ni réfléchi ni hésiter avant d'agir. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et la main que Kaoru glissa dans ses cheveux fit courir un frisson dans son dos. Trop rapidement à son goût, son ami s'écarta.

« J'apprécie ta audace, Shinji, mais tu sais s'embrasser ici c'est beaucoup moins discret que de se tenir la main. » chuchota le garçon aux cheveux gris. Il vit avec amusement Shinji regarder tout autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne les avait surpris, puis soupirer de soulagement en voyant que tout le monde regardait en direction de l'écran.

Les deux garçons tentèrent de se concentrer à nouveau sur le film mais ce n'était pas gagné, leurs pensées étant ailleurs.

***

« C'est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Kaoru, une fois qu'ils furent sortis du cinéma.

Shinji lui lança un regard interrogateur. « De quoi tu parles ? Du film ? »

Kaoru secoua la tête. « Est-ce qu'on ne comprend pas l'histoire du film lorsqu'on le regarde avec la personne qu'on aime ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » répondit Shinji intrigué.

« J'ai passé plus de temps à te regarder toi, qu'à regarder ce film, et donc je n'ai pas compris grand-chose à l'histoire. » expliqua-t-il.

« Ah, euh… » Shinji se sentit encore rougir. « Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que je vais au cinéma avec ma…mon petit ami. » Il avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée. « Mais moi non plus, je n'ai pas beaucoup suivi l'histoire du film, je pensais… à toi. » Il resta un moment silencieux puis se tourna vers Kaoru. « Merci d'être là. »

« Je suis là pour toi, Shinji. » répéta encore une fois Kaoru. Il sentait que le brun allait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour être totalement rassuré, le traumatisme et la tristesse qu'il avait ressentit à la mort de l'ange avaient laissé des séquelles dans le cœur fragile de l'adolescent.

***

« J'en ai marre ! » ronchonna Asuka. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide vers l'appartement de Misato. « Ce crétin de Ryoji ! Misato par ci, Misato par là ! J'en ai ma claque ! Pourquoi ça rend si con et si lourd d'être amoureux ! Il peux pas parler d'autre chose ! Et puis se barrer comme ça au moindre coup de fil de Misato, comme un toutou qu'on appelle, c'est lamentable… Rahhh ! » Une seule pensée la soulageait :

« Au moins je suis sûre qu'elle ne sera pas là quand je rentrerai. Je serai tranquille et ce crétin de Shinji n'a pas intérêt à m'embêter. »

Le passage d'un train lui bloqua la route et elle dû attendre un moment. A côté d'elle, attendait un group d'adolescent qui discutait. Elle voulut les ignorer mais ils parlaient trop fort.

« Si, si, je te jure, on a vu deux mecs qui ne tenaient par la main dans la rue. » dit un garçon.

« Des tapettes ! » ajouta un autre. « Ils ont pas honte de se montrer ! »

« Ils étaient pas mal. » dit une voix de fille. « Un brun plutôt mignon et un garçon bizarre avec des cheveux tout gris et des yeux rouges ! »

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire. « Laisse tomber, Mika. T'as aucune chance. Des tapettes comme eux ne vont changent pas de bord pour toi. »

La barre du passage à niveau se releva enfin et le feu passa au vert. Asuka devança le groupe sans lui prêter plus d'attention, et continua à ronchonner contre Ryoji.

Elle arriva devant le bon immeuble, monta jusqu'à l'appartement et entra, tendant l'oreille pour voir si Shinji était là pour perturber sa tranquillité ! Elle entendit en effet une voix et une bonne odeur s'échapper de la cuisine.

« Hé, crétin ! » dit-elle en se rapprochant de la pièce. « Quand est-ce qu'on mange, je crève de… »

Shinji était bien dans la cuisine mais il n'était pas tout seul, la surprise de trouver quelque un d'autre avec lui coupa net le sifflet à la jeune fille.

« Bonjour Asuka. » dit le brun en lui souriant, sans interrompre la préparation du déjeuner.

« N'essaie pas de m'amadouer avec ton sourire idiot. C'est qui celui-là ? » Elle désigna Kaoru d'un geste furieux.

« Ah, Asuka, c'est Kaoru. » dit simplement Shinji. « Kaoru, voici Asuka, elle vit ici avec Misato et moi. »

« Enchanté. » ajouta Kaoru avec un sourire calme qui énerva Asuka.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? »

« Ça ne se voit pas ? J'aide Shinji à préparer le repas. » répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Ouais, ben vous avez pas intérêt à venir me déranger ! Le premier qui s'approche de ma chambre est mort. Et toi, » dit-elle à l'attention de Shinji. « N'oublie pas de mettre ma part de côté, il est hors de question que je mange avec vous deux ! »

Elle tourna les talons et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Elle a un sacré caractère. » en déduisit Kaoru d'un air amusé.

« C'est Asuka... » soupira Shinji. « Elle n'est pas tout le temps comme ça mais ses colères sont terribles. »

« Tu en prépare aussi pour elle ? » demanda Kaoru en voyant le brun rajouter une dose supplémentaire de riz.

« Oui. » Shinji fit un petit sourire. « Elle aime ma cuisine, elle finit toujours son assiette lorsque je fais le repas. »

***

Asuka calqua la porta coulissante de sa chambre et s'affala à plat ventre sur son lit.

'Comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'avoir Shinji l'invincible dans les pattes, voilà qu'il nous ramène un autre pervers. Je croyais qu'il n'avait que les deux autres boulets et la poupée comme amis. Ce type, ce « Kaoru » d'où il sort, il porte l'uniforme de l'école mais c'est la première fois que je le vois, alors où Shinji l'a-t-il rencontré ? Il est pas normal, il ressemble à la poupée avec ses yeux rouges, et ses cheveux gris à son âge ?…'

Asuka releva soudain la tête.

_« On a vu deux mecs qui ne tenaient par la main dans la rue. »_

_« Un brun plutôt mignon et un garçon bizarre avec des cheveux tout gris et des yeux rouges. »_

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas possible ! » s'écria la jeune fille qui s'était redressée d'un bond. « Shinji, avec ce mec ! »

Elle se mit à tourner furieusement en rond dans la pièce. « Une seconde, Asuka, réfléchis à ce qu'à dit l'autre cruche du passage à niveau : _Un garçon bizarre avec des cheveux gris et des yeux rouges_,ça correspond à ce 'Kaoru', _Un brun mignon_, les garçons sont pratiquement tous bruns dans ce pays, ça peut être n'importe qui. Et puis Shinji 'mignon' ? Non, non, non, Shinji est très banal, ça ne peut pas être lui. Et depuis quand ce crétin serait gay ? Je l'ai vu mater mes seins, et la fois où il a voulu m'embrasser pendant que je dormais ! Et il reluque aussi la poupée ! Un vrai obsédé ce mec ! »

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, croisa les bras et fronça davantage les sourcils. « Pourtant il était très bizarre tout à l'heure, tout gentil avec son sourire débile, on aurait dit Ryoji lorsqu'il me bassinait à propos de Misato… De toutes façons, y'a qu'un seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net. »

À suivre...


	4. 3 Asuka II

**Rebirth (Renaissance)**

Auteur : Miko-Tenshi

Source : Neon Genesis Evangélion.

Genre : Continuation, romance yaoi.

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Evangélion ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont les propriété de Y. Sadamoto et du studio Gainax !

Note : Cette fic commence juste après la fin de la série et ne prend pas en compte le film (End of Evangelion), il vaut mieux avoir vu toute la série pour comprendre ce qui se passe et surtout le dernier épisode !

**Chapitre 3 : Asuka II**

Résolue, Asuka se leva de son lit et sortit sans faire de bruit de sa chambre. À pas lents et feutrés, elle s'approcha de la cuisine pour espionner le soi-disant couple. Plaquée contre le mur à côté de la porte, elle entreprit d'écouter leur conversation, mais les rares mots que ces deux idiots échangeant n'avaient rien de compromettant.

Agacée, elle finit par jeter un œil dans la pièce.

Shinji cuisinait toujours, remuant doucement la soupe miso, tandis que l'autre garçon observait ses gestes avec attention. Rien d'ambigu là-dedans.

Ce n'est que lorsque Kaoru se rapprocha encore du brun, jusqu'à être pratiquement collé à lui, le visage penché très prêt du sien sous prétexte de mieux voir la technique de découpe de Shinji, qu'Asuka tiqua.

Elle entendit : « Comme ça ? » et Kaoru posa sa main sur celle de Shinji qui tenait le couteau, pour imiter son geste.

'Non mais je rêve ou ce crétin de Shinji est rouge comme une tomate !'

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Elle s'éclaircit bruyamment la voix et dit en entrant dans la pièce l'air de rien : « Bon on mange quand ?

_ Asuka ! » Elle avait fait sursauter Shinji et Kaoru s'était écarté. « Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas manger avec nous ?

_ Ouais, ben j'ai changé d'avis, j'ai faim, j'ai pas envie d'attendre que vous ayez fini ! » Elle s'assit à la table et attendit.

Les deux garçons la fixèrent encore un moment, étonnés. Shinji tentait de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, la peur qu'il avait ressentie à l'idée qu'Asuka ne découvre sa relation avec Kaoru était toujours là. Il n'avait pas honte de Kaoru mais il ne voulait pas le dire tout de suite à Asuka, elle allait se mettre en colère, pour une raison ou pour une autre, il en était sûr alors il préférait lui dire lui-même plus tard.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille mais elle se contentait de tapoter la table en signe d'impatience.

Son petit ami observait d'un air curieux la rousse, intérieurement déçu qu'elle ait interrompu le bon moment qu'il passait avec Shinji. Kaoru reporta son attention sur lui et vit son expression angoissée. Il s'approcha de nouveau :

« Je peux mettre la table si tu veux ? » Son sourire tranquille apaisa, comme d'habitude, un peu Shinji, qui hocha la tête.

Le brun lui indiqua où étaient les couverts et lesquels mettre pour son plat. Kaoru sentit les yeux d'Asuka qui suivait ses moindre faits et gestes tandis qu'il sortait des placards puis disposait tranquillement sur la table les assiettes, bols et autres ustensiles. Ayant fini, il lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais elle se contenta de dire d'un ton hautain :

« Hé, t'as oublié les baguettes. »

Kaoru fit un petit sourire en coin. Cette fille semblait se croire au-dessus de tout le monde et s'attendait à ce que tout lui soit servit sur un plateau, surtout par les hommes. 'Malheureusement pour elle, ça ne marchera pas avec moi.' pensa-t-il, complètement insensible à son côté dominatrice. Mais Shinji, lui, y était apparemment trop habitué.

« Ah, elle sont dans le tiroir, juste ici. » joignant le geste à la parole, il se précipita pour aller les chercher.

Kaoru soupira. Shinji faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour tenir ses résolutions mais il avait encore du chemin à parcourir. La jeune fille semblait avoir l'habitude de lui marcher dessus vu la façon dont elle s'adressait à lui. Pourtant, elle risquait d'avoir de drôles de surprises…

« Tu aurais pu te lever et les prendre toi-même au lieu de critiquer Kaoru. » dit avec un air de reproche le garçon à sa colocataire.

La rousse en eut le souffle coupé. « Comment !?

_ Oui, je te signale que normalement c'était ton tour de t'occuper du déjeuner. » Shinji désigna le tableau sur lequel Misato avait réparti les tâches ménagères.

Le garçon aux yeux rouges jeta un œil au tableau et remarqua surtout que le prénom de Shinji y était un peu trop souvent inscrit pour que la répartition soit équitable…

« Ah ouais, » grogna Asuka « et pourquoi tu t'es mis aux fourneaux alors ?

_ Parce qu'il était plus de midi et que je n'étais sûr que tu mange ici.

_ Désolée d'avoir perturbé ton programme ! » répliqua-t-elle avec ironie.

Shinji soupira à son tour, puis invita Kaoru à s'asseoir à table avant d'apporter les plats sur la table et de s'installer aussi.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Asuka continuait d'observer les deux garçons, à l'affût du moindre indice.

« Shinji, c'est délicieux. » complimenta Kaoru.

« Merci. » répondit timidement le brun.

« Oh oui, Shinji est la parfaite petite femme d'intérieur. » se moqua Asuka, énervée par leur complicité.

« Shinji est doué mais je t'assure qu'il est loin d'être une 'petite femme'. »

Asuka, et Shinji, dévisagèrent Kaoru d'un air abasourdi. La jeune fille se reprit bien vite :

« Et comment tu sais ça ? Tu le mates sous les douches peut-être ?

_ Asuka ! » Là, Shinji était outré et rouge de honte.

« Je l'ai vu nu. » répondit simplement Kaoru, faisant tourner à un rouge encore plus vif le visage de son petit ami.

« Moi aussi !

_ Quoi ?! » Le brun fixait maintenant Asuka. « Qu… quand ?!

_ Ne va pas croire que je t'espionne pour te voir à poil, espèce d'obsédé !

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

_ Et le test de synchro qu'on a dû faire à poil, ça te dit rien ? »

Shinji fronça les sourcils, septique. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, Asuka n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre cette fois-là, mais il ne voyait pas à quel moment elle avait pu le voir nu. Ils s'étaient déshabillés dans des pièces différentes, avaient parcourus des couloirs séparés puis étaient entrés chacun dans leur Eva.

« Mouais. » dit-il, peu convaincu.

De son côté, Asuka, considérant le sujet clos, l'ignora superbement en faveur de son déjeuner.

« Un test de synchro nu ? C'est amusant. » Personnellement, Kaoru ne voyait pas l'utilité de la plug-suit, ni même des vêtements en général _sauf lorsqu'il faisait froid_ mais les Lilins étaient si pudiques… « J'aurais aimé voir ça. » ajouta-t-il en fixant Shinji, qui eut un petit rire gêné au sous-entendu.

'Je ne m'habituerai jamais à sa franchise.' se dit-il, tandis qu'Asuka, surprise, faillit en avaler de travers le contenu de son verre.

'Ça c'est suspect !' Elle grimaça à cette idée.

Le repas se poursuivit dans le silence. Shinji, le rouge aux joues ne décollait pas son regard de son assiette, sentant les yeux de Kaoru braqué sur lui, ce dernier affichant un petit sourire rêveur.

Agacée de ne pas avoir de preuves plus flagrantes, Asuka réfléchissait à un autre plan. Elle avait bien une idée mais il fallait d'abord se débarrasser du drôle de copain de Shinji.

Elle attendit patiemment la faim du repas, souriant déjà d'un air machiavélique à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. 'On va bien voir si ce crétin est gay ou pas.'

Elle aida même les garçons à débarrasser la table pour aller plus vite. Shinji la regarda d'un air étonné puis soupçonneux lorsqu'elle dit d'un ton mielleux :

« Shinji, je voudrais te dire un truc. » Elle se tourna vers Kaoru et son regard se fit plus incisif. « En privé. »

Le brun hésita, méfiant. « Hum… D'accord. Kaoru, tu peux aller m'attendre dans ma chambre s'il-te-plait ? »

L'autre garçon hocha la tête et se dirigea avec plus de réticence que la veille, lorsque Misato avait fait la même demande à Shinji, vers la chambre de son ami. L'idée de le laisser tout seul entre les griffes de cette fille bizarre ne lui plaisait guère mais bon après tout Shinji était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. 'Mais encore fragile psychologiquement…'

Asuka vit Shinji le suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'autre pièce, puis le brun reporta son attention sur elle et la jeune fille mit son plan en action. Déterminée, elle se rapprocha de lui.

« Hé, Shinji, tu te souviens de la fois où on s'est embrassés ?

_ Euh, oui. » Il fronça les sourcils à ce fameux souvenir et vit la jeune fille s'approcher de plus en plus de lui avec un mauvais pressentiment.

« Ça te dirait qu'on recommence ?

_ Hein ?! »

Il sursauta lorsqu'elle passa soudain ses bras autour de son coup. « Et pourquoi pas même… aller un peu plus loin ? » Elle s'assura que son regard soit suffisamment explicite pour que même un 'crétin' comme Shinji comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Que… Quoi ?! »

Elle fronça les sourcils devant la tête d'ahuri qu'il tirait, mais ne se découragea pas, elle avait d'autres arguments. Elle le sentit paniquer lorsqu'elle appuya fermement ses seins contre son torse.

« Tu vois à quoi je pense ? » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton séducteur.

Horriblement gêné, il devint rouge écarlate et dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'écarter violement de lui. Il réussit toutefois à poser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et la repoussa.

« Non, Asuka ! Ça va pas ! On peux pas faire ça !

_ Et pourquoi pas ? » répliqua-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

« Euh, et bien… parce que… je ne peux pas ! » Shinji ne savait pas quoi dire pour lui faire changer d'avis sans la vexer.

« Je ne suis pas assez bien pour Monsieur Shinji l'Invincible, c'est ça, hein ? Je ne te plaît pas ? » dit-elle furieuse en avançant vers lui et en le fusillant du regard.

Shinji recula jusqu'à toucher la table. « Non, Asuka, ce n'est pas ça, tu es très jolie mais…

_ Mais quoi ?! » Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et le défiait du regard, attendant soit qu'il cède à ses avances, soit qu'il craque et avoue ce qu'elle redoutait.

« Je ne peux pas, je… j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. » Il semblait sincère mais Asuka ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

« Ah oui, et qui c'est? L'élève modèle ? Misato ?

_ Non mais ça va pas la tête !

_ Alors qui ? » insista-t-elle, excédée.

Shinji détourna les yeux, réticent, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait apprendre la nouvelle à Asuka, c'était encore trop tôt, il n'était pas prêt à lui dire. Son regard fuyant et son silence obstiné ne fit que confirmer les doutes de la jeune fille.

« Alors c'est vrai. »

Shinji releva les yeux, surpris par la froideur de son ton.

« C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ce type, ce Kaoru. C'est vrai alors, tu es avec lui ?

_ Comment sais-tu…? » Shinji était abasourdi, qu'avaient-ils fait lui et Kaoru pour qu'Asuka se rende compte qu'ils étaient ensemble ?

« Un groupe d'ados dans la rue, je les ai entendu, ils ont vu deux mecs qui se tenaient par la main, un brun et un type aux cheveux gris et aux yeux rouges, ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? » Elle tapait avec insistance son doigt sur son torse, voulant réveiller le garçon qui semblait mortifié. « Allé, avoue ! Sois courageux, au moins une fois dans ta vie ! »

Shinji la fixa les sourcils froncés et attrapa son poignet pour qu'elle arrête de le frapper.

« Quoi ! Je t'ai vexé, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec une moue dédaigneuse. « Mais y'a que la vérité qui blesse, mon pauvre Shinji, tu as toujours été lâche, et maintenant encore tu as trop peur pour m'avouer que tu n'es gay !

_Oui, c'est vrai ! » finit par craquer Shinji. « Je suis avec Kaoru ! Je ne sais pas si je suis gay, je ne me suis pas posé la question, c'est juste lui que j'aime, c'est tout ! Voilà, tu es contente ?! »

Asuka fit un petit sourire victorieux mais cette victoire avait un goût bien amer sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi.

« Crétin… » murmura-t-elle avant de planter Shinji au milieu de la pièce.

Dans le couloir, entre sa chambre et celle de Shinji, se tenait l'autre garçon qui la regardait d'un air sévère mais qui garda le silence. Elle entra dans sa chambre et furieuse referma la porte en la claquant, avant d'attraper le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main pour le balancer contre le mur opposé. L'objet se fracassa en une multitude de petits bouts non identifiables qui retombèrent bruyamment sur le sol. Mais cela ne suffit pas à la calmer.

« Quel crétin ! »

Elle se sentait à la fois en colère, déçue et frustrée, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle attrapa son sac à main et ressortit. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, elle vit que Kaoru avait rejoint Shinji. La main posée sur l'épaule du brun, il lui chuchota des mots qu'Asuka n'entendit pas, avant de le serrer dans ses bras. La jeune fille enfila ses chaussures, prit son manteau et quitta l'appartement, tentant d'oublier la tristesse qui l'avait envahie soudainement.

***

Hikari avait l'habitude de voir Asuka débarquer comme une furie sans prévenir chez elle, de l'entendre crier, s'énerver, se plaindre de Misato, de Shinji, d'Ayanami ou de Ryoji. Elle savait d'avance ce que son amie aller dire, elle s'y était préparée dès son arrivée, mais elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ça :

« Quoi ?! Shinji est gay ?! »

Heureusement qu'elle était assise sur son lit. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour intégrer l'information, suivant avec un regard étonné la rousse qui faisait des allers-retours en face d'elle.

« Si je te le dis !

_ Je savais que Shinji était différent des autres garçons mais je n'aurais jamais cru que… » Elle resta songeuse un instant. « Il n'est pas efféminé et il traîne toujours avec Aida et Toji… Hé mais attends, lui et Toji sont assez proches, tu crois qu'ils… ? Ça expliquerai pourquoi Shinji était si furieux après l'accident de Toji…

_ Non, t'inquiète pas pour ton ours, il est pas gay, lui. » dit Asuka agacée.

Hikari ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement avant de rougir en réalisant comment Asuka avait appelé Toji.

« Non, il sort avec un autre type, ce Kaoru, un mec trop bizarre avec des cheveux gris et des yeux rouges comme ceux de la poupée.

_ Ça ne me dit rien, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu.

_ Moi non plus, ce type a débarqué de je ne sais pas où !

_ Oui, mais Shinji doit le connaître depuis un moment, je ne pense pas qu'il sortirait avec un inconnu, peut-être qu'ils se sont rencontré avant que Shinji n'arrive à Tokyo-3 ? Quel âge a-t-il ?

_ J'en sais rien ! Un peu près comme nous j'imagine ! Il porte l'uniforme de notre collège en tous cas.

_ Donc il va intégrer notre collège.

_ Génial !! » ironisa Asuka, exaspérée. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de son amie. « Je vais en plus devoir supporter le petit couple de tapettes au collège ! »

Hikari fronça les sourcils, Asuka avait bien des défauts, elle était trop franche et exubérante, parfois méprisante mais elle l'imaginait mal en homophobe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Asuka ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça te bouleverse autant ?

_ Je ne suis pas bouleversée ! » Asuka se redressa et fusilla du regard la brune, mais il en fallait plus pour intimider la redoutable déléguée.

_ Si, tu es en colère et vexée.

_ Moi, tu plaisantes ?! Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que ce crétin soit avec ce type ?!

_ C'est justement ce que je te demande, pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état à cause de ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La rousse se releva et craqua : « Ce crétin de Shinji, il a osé me repousser, moi !!

_ Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu lui as fait des avances ? Je croyais qu'il ne t'intéressait pas, c'est ce que tu disais tout le temps…

_ Je voulais juste savoir si cette histoire à propos de Shinji avec ce mec était vraie ! Je… lui ai fait du rentre-dedans et il m'a repoussée. Il a osé de faire ça à moi. N'importe lequel de ces crétins du collège m'aurait supplié à genoux pour cet honneur, et lui il… il m'a préféré ce Kaoru… il préfère un homme plutôt que moi…

Hikari vit les poings d'Asuka tellement serrés que ses jointures étaient blanches et tout son corps tremblait. Elle était blessée dans son orgueil de femme mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Sa voix était chargée de colère, d'amertume mais aussi de chagrin. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers son amie, ses yeux brillaient comme si elle allait pleurer.

« Pourquoi, Hikari, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas de moi…?

_ Oh Asuka… » Hikari se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Trop fière, Asuka commença par refuser, laissant échapper un faible 'Non.' mais la brune insista et son amie finit par céder, s'abandonnant dans ses bras.

Hikari était sans doute la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance. A bout de nerfs et incapable de se retenir davantage, elle sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

'La larme dans l'œil du démon' avait dit Toji la dernière fois qu'Asuka avait craqué devant eux. Pour une fois, Hikari était d'accord avec la rousse : 'Quels crétins ces garçons. Ils ne comprennent rien à rien.'

La déléguée soupçonnait depuis un moment que toute cette haine et ce mépris à l'égard de Shinji dont Asuka se vantait, cachaient les sentiments que son amie éprouvait pour son colocataire. On dit toujours que la haine et l'amour sont des sentiments très proches. Seulement Asuka venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait franchi la limite entre les deux mais d'une manière un peu trop brutale.

A suivre.


End file.
